Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lift gates, and in particular, to retention assemblies for ramps of lift gates.
Description of Related Art
Lifts such as lift gates are typically mounted at a structure such as an opening at the rear of a vehicle to lift payloads on a lift platform from one level (e.g., ground level) up to another level (e.g., the bed of the vehicle), or vice versa.
One type of lift gate employs a parallel pair of vertically extending standards, posts or columns, each having a vertically disposed actuator for vertically raising and lowering a lift platform between ground level and the level of the bed of the vehicle. A collapsible linkage system interconnects the lift platform with the columns. The linkage system maintains the lift platform in a horizontal plane through the lifting range.